A Particular Type of Inflorescence
by JLGuyer
Summary: A series of shorts about the romance between Athrun and Meyrin
1. Chapter 1

Kiss on the Neck : Athrun x Meyrin

I Do Not Own These Characters

The alarm didn't register in his nightmare plagued mind at all. Tossing and turning under the hotel's thin sheets, Athrun was locked in old memories when a hand reached through the and shook him back to reality.

Jolting upright, his free hand snatching the offending hand in a tight grasp, Athrun blinked sleepily up at Meyrin's worried face.

"Athrun, I'm sorry to wake you so abruptly but the hotel's fire alarm has gone off and all of the guests muse evacuate."

Still a bit dazed Athrun got to his feet with a lurch and swaying slightly as all the blood rushed from his head he nevertheless did not hesitate in quickly springing into action.

His hand still clutching Meyrin's, he moved to the hotel-room's door and exited it asked over his shoulder. " Did they say which door to exit out of?"

"The front or side door. It seems the fire started in the back store room."

Adjusting his course so that he was following the crowd going towards the front door, Athrun pulled Meyrin forward maneuvering her in front of him to make sure the people around them didn't crush her.

It was this closeness that made him finally notice exactly what Meyrin was wearing.

He himself was clad in a pair of shorts and a tank in difference to the heat of the area.

On the other hand, Meyrin had decided to combat the heat with a flimsy mint green nightgown and robe.

A robe that in his opinion really didn't cover anything at all.

Feeling his cheeks flush as his eyes took in her shapely legs and the rosy tone of her uncovered skin, he let out a slight cough and averted his eyes back to the swiftly moving crowd.

His new plan to let her go when outside on the lawn disappeared the moment he saw the looks on some of the other male guests eyes when they caught sight of her as well.

Scowling blackly in their direction, he drew her even closer to him keeping an arm wrapped tight around her waist to keep her from moving away and to make it very plain she was taken.

Confused, Meyrin lifted her gaze to meet his,said."Athrun?"

Giving her a tight smile, Athrun scanned the area once again expression darkening even further at the continued leering eyes lingering on her.

Beginning to pull away from him, Meyrin let out a squeak of surprise when Athrun pulled her close once again.

"I think you should stay here, Meyrin."

Her confusion turning to annoyance, Meyrin shifted around so that she was facing him and giving a huff said. "Can you give me one good reason why?"

The simple answer was to remind her of the fire and how they should stay together. The truthfully answer was to draw her attention to the stares directed her way.

But as she stared up at him, her skin glowing in the light of the moon and the faint light of the dying fire he instead decided to do something incredibly foolish.

Leaning forward he placed a small but lingering kiss on the little dip right before her collarbone where the moonlight had decided to linger so enticingly.

The roses that bloomed across her cheeks caused his heart to beat triple time and with his own cheeks blazing even redder than hers, mumbled. "Uh, I um, we should go see if they need help putting out the fire."

Grasping her hand yet again, Athrun lead her towards the firetruck hoping for the sake of his sanity that they would have a spare blanket within.

On the other hand Meyrin just stared opened mouth at Athrun's back still happily oblivious at the the stares that followed her as ever.

)))))

Author's Note: Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Kiss on the Nose: Athrun x Meyrin

I Do Not Own

Sunlight fluttered drowsily through the thin lace curtains of the kitchen window.

Letting out a giant yawn, Meyrin stretched up on her tip toes and rolling her neck, dropped back down on her feet and headed for the coffee maker.

Fumbling with the filter, Meyrin shoved it into the cone and blinking sleepily stared down at it for a second before grabbing the grounds and pouring them in.

Filling the pot with water, Meyrin switched on the machine and hooking her foot around the leg of a bar stool and dragged it over to the counter.

Dropping down on it, she slumped onto the counter and stared with dreamy eyes at the steady drip, drip of the coffee.

Her husband's muffled laughter dragged her eyes away from the beautiful brown nectar and giving him a kittenish glare, she grumbled out something that might be a good morning.

Athrun's eyes were alight with amusement as he returned her greeting along with dropping a quick smooch on her nose.

Staring crossed eyed at the appendage, Meyrin mumbled something he couldn't quite catch and lurching off her stool wrapping her arms around his waist giving his neck a nuzzle.

Laughing outright at this sleepy display of affection, Athrun shuffled over to the fridge after grabbing a glass from the cupboard; Meyrin moving along with him every step of the way.

Grabbing the orange juice from the top shelf, he commented thoughtfully.

"You know I would never have guessed you could be this affectionate and yet so tired at the same time. Makes me worried what you would be like to a house guest."

This teasing comment earned him a pinch in the side and a dirty look.

Letting out a soft, "Ow" Athrun pressed a repentant kiss to the crown of her head and continued cheerfully.

"Do you want toast or an omelet?"

"Omelet." Was mumbled into his neck.

Pressing another kiss to the side of her head, Athrun carefully disentangled himself from his wife's embrace and waiting until she had once again plopped herself down on the stool in front of the coffee pot; began to make their breakfast.

Once seated at the table orange juice in his hand and coffee clasped miserly tight in Meyrin's, he once more said with a bright smile.

"Good morning, Meyrin."

Taking her second long sip of her milky coffee, Meyrin smiled sweetly at her beloved husband and echoed.

"Good morning."

))))))

Author's Notes: Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Chapter 3

Kiss on the Hand: Athrun x Meyrin

I Do Not Own These Characters

Kitten heeled shoes were cute but they played murder upon ones feet.

And adding aching feet to aching head and hand just left Meyrin feeling like one big ache.

Tonight had been the cap on top of a week filled with nothing but stress and irritations.

Yanking the offending heels off her tender toes, Meyrin nevertheless placed them gently in her shoes closet (she knew darn well how much she paid for those shoes and she was not about to damage them regardless of her still simmering temper.) and then flopped boneless onto her bed.

Rolling over so that she was on her back, Meyrin lifted her left hand peering at the already bruising knuckles and wincing just a tad at the twinge of pain running through it still.

It'd been a good long while since she had thrown a punch while not wearing protective gear.

She had no doubt that she would be hearing from a superior come the morning.

Her actions that evening could hardly be called becoming of an officer but when she thought of the woman's vile words she couldn't bring herself to regret it in the least.

She had been invited to the reopening of one of ORB's biggest hotels due to having worked with the group repairing it as part of the good will campaign ZAFT was implementing throughout Earth.

The party had been chocked full of bright young things and high society types.

It was one of the these so called bright things that had drawn, Meyrin's slow to stir but hard to stop wrath.

She had invited Athrun to go with her as her guest and her well intentioned gesture had garnered the scorn of said guest who seemed to take great offense in Athrun's presence.

The young woman; whose name Meyrin did not know nor cared to learn had spent well over an hour circling them where ever they went shooting vile barbs and ugly slurs towards Athrun every time she was within ear shot of them.

Athrun had said not a word about it but it had been plain to see; at least for her; that the words were affecting him greatly.

If she was being honest with herself, Meyrin could not specify what comment was the tipping point all she could recall was planting her feet and then planting her fist in the young woman's face.

Then in the commotion she had just fled to embarrassed by her own actions to see Athrun's reaction to them and to furious to even apologize to her host for the scene.

Which lead to where she was now mopping in her room wishing she could just erase the entire stupid week from existence.

Sitting up in bed she rubbed her sore knuckles wondering if she had enough energy (or care) to go get herself some ice.

The knock on her door made her decision for her.

With a groan, Meyrin slid off her bed and headed down the hallway to her fate.

Her fate was not the one she was expecting.

Having carefully schooled her expression into a neutral mask of pleasant blankness for the undoubtedly angry officer behind the door, Meyrin could feel her eyes widen with shock as she took in the face of her guest.

"A-Athrun?! What are you doing here?"

His eyes twinkling with suppressed laughter, Athrun gave her a teasing smile and replied. "I couldn't exactly let my knight in shining armor get away without even a thank you, now could I?"

Shocked even more by his reaction, (she had somehow convinced herself he was disappointed by her) Meyrin flushed a bright red and continued with her stammering. "Oh, but I-I-I probably shouldn't have done that."

Catching the reddened hand that she was fluttering about in his own, Athrun gazed down at it with a fondly as he rubbed the redden knuckles, nodding as he agreed.

"No, that likely wasn't your wisest course of action but I have to admit that I am rather honored you would become so unlike your normal cool headed self in my defense."

Tugging at the waist of her evening dress with her free hand, Meyrin could only stare at him helplessly at a complete loss for words.

Athrun on the other hand was completely charmed by the picture she made with her bare feet and rumpled dress, hair slipping from its bindings.

With a soft smile, he lifted her hand and placing a gentle kiss on it said. "Thank you, Meyrin."

As he let her fingers slip from his grasp, Meyrin could feel her heart pounding away in her chest singing of her affection for him.

Returning his smile she knew without a doubt that she didn't regret her actions even the least little bit.

Not that she would ever tell her superiors that.

))))))

Author's Notes: The idea of Meyrin hiding a rather nasty temper always amused me so if you find this out of character blame my weird sense of humor.

Thank you for reading!


End file.
